Toilet Encounter
by FujItachiHa
Summary: Let's just say we've met each other in a not-so romantic way. XD


Intro:

**Fuji's POV **

"I'll never forget that day. It was bizarre actually. Ever since I met him… he's the _only _person I could think of. One problem, I didn't get his name.

**Tezuka's POV **

"That day… I've been thinking of it a lot. HN… That _guy_… he was… well, the most perfect, gorgeous, and explicit or more than that… he's indescribable. I wish that I could see him again. But wait… I got careless… I haven't had his name.

-

With Fuji only remembering Tezuka's golden brown hair and Tezuka would certainly never be forgetting Fuji's captivating CERULEAN BLUE eyes. They start a search for the one they could never stop thinking about.

-

-Flashback-

(Start of chapter one)

**Fuji's POV **

School is starting. Students murmuring and chatting incoherent things. Its 8 am, surprisingly, the sensei's late. Unbelievable, isn't it? It seems like this day would be different. I have a feeling.

_Ring – _the bell busted

_Ring- _again, warning the students to settle at their respective seats.

_Ring- _already the third bell, classes are going to start soon.

-

**Tezuka's POV **

It's a start of a new beginning. New school year means new classmates. New classmates mean new friends. *sigh*. Oh well. I must deal with it then. I must be ready and be serious for this. 8 am? Where's the sensei? Hmmm… he's late… unexpectedly.

_Ring – _it's the first bell; classes are going to start in a little while.

_Ring- _almost time

_Ring- _it's time.

-

**Fuji's POV**

At last classes had ended. First day… it was kind of boring. Just the usual first day of classes' activities- introduction, discussing of the recent rules, more introductions… and chattering. People haven't got over of summer break yet. I still can hear them babbling about how they got their first kiss during summer, how have they fall in love, their first dates… etc. Man. They are aggravating.

I'm glad that it's recess. I could be free from those exasperating gossips. Well, as they say it's the first day of firsts.

-

In the comfort room there is peace. It's the place where I could hear no murmurs. Tranquility is in the air. No students talking. I could only hear flushes of toilets, trailing down of water from the faucets. Heck it's better than hearing most all of the student body talk.

-

Reluctantly, I jumped on my feet to go to the exit door. Unfortunately, the bell had ringed. Meaning, it's time for me to go back to the classroom again.

As I opened the door, there I saw a man- not really, just about my age… I think- standing in front of it.

He had these hazel brown orbs, golden brown locks that are quite messy but totally gorgeous. He's wearing some modernized-fashion rimless specs. And not to mention a well-toned long body.

"Excuse me" he said with his velvet and monotonous voice

"H-huh?" I was flabbergasted. I was so fascinated by his looks that I had not control myself from staring at that guy.

"Can I pass?" he asked

"Sure…you may… I'm sorry for blocking the way" I was speechless. I didn't know what to say.

So I ran. Ran out from the door. I was going to be late if I wouldn't hurry up. The sensei's going to kill me. Late at first day? It's even at recess. How could that be possible? Don't blame me for that. He was just dazzling.

-

**Tezuka's POV **

I really had to go. I couldn't hold it much longer. Though, the bell had rang I would still go to the comfort room. Accuse my urinary bladder for this.

While I was about to enter the door, I saw a student blocking it. Must been the ones who had stayed there long. As I closer my distance to the said student, I was stunned. He had looked at me with such adorable eyes. Yeah, completely. His eyes are cerulean blue at color. He had this honey-brown hair which his bangs had covered up those dove colored forehead. His body was lean, almost like a woman's figure. He was soft nearly looking vulnerable and frail, but most of all he was still magnificent.

"Excuse me" after a lot of time staring I have forgotten the purpose of why I came here.

"H-huh?" he shuddered. Was he alright?

"Can I pass?" I frankly asked.

"Sure…you may… I'm sorry for blocking the way" he sounds sort of nervous. Is he okay?

Then my urinary bladder was tickling. Reminding me of my purpose. So, I ran to a cubicle. Locking the door and went straight to the point. I felt relieved after I had done that.

Recalling of what happened earlier, I slowed my pace down. I'm certain that I would be late, but remembering those beautiful features I had seen earlier had me mesmerized. I've never felt as captivated as I am to him before. Therefore, love at FIRST sight really does exist.

That's it for the first chapter. I hope you readers would find this fic enjoyable to read. And please review, ne? If you've got time. XDD and tell me what you think about this… ideas? Suggestions? Tell me. XD Hope you could! XD


End file.
